


Dele, the human octopus

by fluffypenguinpower



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling, Emma made me do this, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, they are oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypenguinpower/pseuds/fluffypenguinpower
Summary: Five times Dele and Harry cuddle as 'just friends' and the one time it's different





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



> Have fun dying Emma, I'll make sure you get the flowers you requested.

Dele loves cuddling up to Harry, since he was the only one who willingly surrenders to the octopus-like manners Dele has when it comes to cuddling. The first time they cuddle is after Eric refuses to let Dele cuddle up to him. The younger looks so sad sitting alone and hugging his knees close to his chest, Harry feel it tug on his heartstrings. So, naturally, he sacrifices his own comfort (or so he thought) and lets Dele cuddle up to him. He finds it is surprisingly comfortable to have Dele wrapped around him with his own arms coming up to lay around Dele's waist. Everybody looks at him weirdly, since they all thought Harry hated people getting into his personal space and yet here he was, fully enclosed by a human octopus by the name of Dele. Harry decides to ignore them all and pulls Dele a little closer to his body, the other making a content noise in the back of his throat. That is the exact moment Harry decides he wants to do this more often. Harry absolutely loves having Dele this close to him, which is probably why he feels a wave of disappointment wash over him when Dele gets up to use the bathroom. "Is there something you didn't tell us, Winksy?" As soon as Dele has left the room Kyle starts the interrogation. "No, why would there be?" He feels his cheeks heat up slightly and prays his blush won't be visible in the dim light, but judging by the smirks of his teammates it is. He ignores them and focusses back on the screen they used to watch a movie. "You can't ignore us, you know that," comes Sonny's taunting voice. He sighs, he hates when they force him to talk about things he does not want to talk about. "Look, there is nothing going on, so shut up and leave me alone," he snarls. "Sure there is, and you're going to tell us exactly what that is," Ben tells him. "No I'm not, because there isn't anything to tell you," he answers, feeling his frustration rise and hoping Dele will come back soon. "Since when are you and Dele dating and why didn't you guys tell us?" Toby asks him. "We didn't tell you because we aren't dating," he tells them with a huff. What's taking so long, Dele? "You tell us you're not dating Dele but still you made him breakfast yesterday, you are letting him octopus around you and you two are constantly texting, explain to me how you aren't boyfriends?" Eric pipes up. "We're just friends. My friendship with him is the same as with every other in this room!" Dele, having heard the last sentence, tells them with a frown on his face. Harry might want to kiss that frown of off Dele's pretty face, but that isn't important right now, not when Dele is cuddling up to him again. 

*****

The second time they cuddle they are slightly less aware of it, they fell asleep on a plane and somehow found a way to cuddle into the heat of the other while sleeping. Honestly, it looks adorable and it now is all over social media, thanks to the lads. Especially Kyle deserves to be punished for that, Harry thinks. He starts thinking of ways to annoy the guy when Dele makes a grumbling noise and moves his head from where it was resting on Harry's shoulder to bury his nose in the crook of Harry's neck. Automatically, Harry lifts his hand to stroke Dele's hair and relaxes back into the chair so that he won't disturb Dele's sleep any further. The younger hasn't slept well recently and Harry is getting worried about him. He keeps stroking Dele's hair until he himself once again falls asleep, his head coming to rest upon Dele's and his arm falling from the other's hair. They guys would pester them with the pictures for another two weeks and even after both Harry and Dele told the lads multiple times they aren't dating, the guys keep insisting they are. 

*****

It had been a while since all the lads came together for a movie night, the last time was when his cuddling agreement with Dele started. He made sure he was at Dele's place early so he could help set up a few things so that the younger wouldn't have to do that all by himself. When they finally start the movie after everybody arrived, Harry is sitting on the couch while keeping his arms up so that Dele can make himself comfortable around him. When Dele finds a comfortable position, he stays there and Harry makes sure to wrap his arms around the taller body, pulling him slightly closer. Dele goes willingly, just like he always does when Harry wants him closer to his own body. Harry doesn't see why everybody hates cuddling with Dele so much, he himself likes having the taller boy this close. It somehow makes him feel safe. They keep joking during the whole time the movie plays. At some point the conversation is about Dele and Harry's non-existent relationship again and once again the two keep insisting they are 'just friends' and would never feel that kind of thing for the other. Harry does have feelings for the younger boy, but he would rather run around his neighbourhood naked then admitting his feelings to anybody. To be honest, Harry has never been good in sharing his feelings and he doesn't plan on practising anytime soon. 

*****

The fourth time is when they have the day off and decide to stay at Dele's place to laze around a bit before their busy schedules start again. Dele tries to make pancakes but when he ends up almost burning the kitchen down, Harry decides he will take over the baking part of making breakfast. They end up with way too many pancakes and full stomachs, so they move to the couch in front of the T.V. to play FIFA for a bit. When they get bored of that, they decide to watch the Liverpool match and, of course, end up wrapped up together while discussing the players, game and football in general. Dele presses closer to him at some point and Harry feels himself relax back into the younger. He somehow always feels completely safe with Dele so close to him. He is so glad he offered himself as Dele's new victim that first time, since he now gets to cuddle the younger whenever he wants which is often. 

Harry knows him and Dele are just friends, but he still can't help but wish there would be something more between them. Unfortunately, Dele doesn’t see him like that and he isn't stupid enough to try something that will ruin their friendship just because he was stupid enough to fall for his best friend. He'll just have to ignore his feelings for the other, the only problem is that Dele claimed him as his personal cuddle buddy of some kind, the taller lad always finds a way to pull Harry close so he can wrap around him. It isn't that Harry doesn't like it, it's that he likes it too much. At some point he started longing to be wrapped in Dele's strong arms again while having the taller body pressed against him. 

*****

Dele has been in a weird mood all day, he keeps nutmegging everybody and acts even more like an idiot than he normally does. Harry would have found it funny if he hadn't been in a sour mood all day. Since he was in such a bad mood, Dele annoyed him endlessly and at some point he yelled at him to make him shut up. Stupid move, since Dele now won't stop hugging him at every possible moment to try and cheer him up. Right now he doesn't want anybody in his personal space and yet Dele is almost climbing on his back in an attempt to stay close. He contemplates dumping him in the pool but then decides against it and just shrugs him off. He has about five seconds before the octopus is back, even more persistent than he was before. "What is WRONG with you today?" He asks Dele in a frustrated tone. "You're in a bad mood and I'm trying to cheer you up," is the answer he gets. "Not working, leave me alone." "Aww, but you love my cuddles." "Doesn't matter, I want to be alone now Dele, please?" Apparently, that was all that what was needed, since the younger leaves him with a soft "Okay." Harry decides to lay down on the couch for a bit and ends up falling asleep. When he wakes up, there's a warmth next to him and when he turns his head to look at the source of it, he finds a sleeping Dele who has his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry sighs and Dele pulls him back into his chest while mumbling something and Harry decides that this isn't that bad and lays back down and lets himself be lulled to sleep. 

*****

Harry found himself slowly falling more and more in love with the younger and therefore tries to distance himself from the younger. It doesn't get easier, they just won a match and everybody is celebrating in the dressing room. Usually he would be cuddling with Dele at this point, but today he avoids the younger to get changed as quick as he possibly can and leaves as soon as he has an opportunity to do so. He is the first to enter the bus, takes a seat in the very front, turns on his music and tries to ignore the rest of the world. Normally, Dele is one of the people who get on the bus last, but today he is the second to enter, not long after Harry. He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns towards Dele who is looking at him with sad puppy eyes. Harry hates Dele's puppy eyes since he can't deny the younger anything when he uses them. Dele cuddles up to him once again. "Did I do something wrong?" The boy in front of him asks him softly, his voice sounds broken. Harry once again feels something tug on his heartstrings and shakes his head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," he sighs. "What is it then? Why are you avoiding me? Tell me!" Dele demands from where he buried his face in Harry's neck once again. "Because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Harry snarls back at him. Dele's lift his head and face expresses mostly surprise for a moment and then changes to happiness before he surges forward to plant his lips on Harry's. He pulls back after a short kiss that leaves Harry shocked and tells him: "Good, because I'm in love with you too," with a happy grin and kisses him again. This time Harry isn't as shocked and he gives as passionately as he receives. After a few moments of kissing he pulls back and asks Dele: "So, does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Dele stops trying to kiss him to smile really wide and nod enthusiastically while yelling: "Yes! Of course I will be!" Harry smiles and surges forward to kiss his now boyfriend until they're both breathless. Kyle yells at them to "Get a room!'' while some others wolfwhistle at them but none of that stops the boys from kissing the other, feeling like they are making up for lost time. Harry is so incredibly glad he offered to cuddle with Dele that day.


End file.
